Hornet the Hybrid
Salvation’s OC, do not steal. Appearance Love doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints it just takes and it takes and it takes but we keep living anyways, we laugh and we cry and we break and we make out mistakes '' Hornet has a stocky HiveWing build with sturdy scales but wings that seem too thin for her body. She has various browns strewn across her disproportionate form and dark red patches. She has jet black spikes and pale, pale orange wings. She has darkened red patches and horns, and a lighter underbelly. Her head is narrow, and it doesn’t exactly go with her stocky build. Hornet has wrist stingers that are retractable, but more blunted then your average HiveWing. Hornet‘s back spikes are more blunted than average, and her second wing is noticeably small. Her scales, though, are ob polished and glittering, which many can agree is her best feature. She keeps her head up high and her eyes narrowed. Her wings held back and not a speck of grime on her. She does not wear any gems or jewels, no necklaces or diamonds. She does not think she is beautiful, but she loves how unique she is. She makes sure she walks with purpose, never dropping her gaze or twitching, and has a resting snarl on her face. Personality ''My mother was a genius, my father commanded respect. And when he died he left no instructions. Just a legacy to protect. '' Hornet is a little prickly. Okay, a lot prickly. She hates idle chit-chat and can be extremely abrupt and brisk. Hornet is not one to shy away or speak with an inaudible meekness, she would never. Hornet holds herself proud and stands up for what she believes in, unwavering and intimidating. Hornet can appear rude at times, but that’s just because she does not waste time with “Whinning and cowardly excuses for winged lizard.” Obviously, she’s not a fan of many dragons. She is known for being cold and calculating, not openly trying to be mean, but feelings is not something she pays much attention to. Well, not something she wants to pay attention to. She is remarkably good at reading others, and she has develuped this cold persona focused around the motto, “if you give too much time to others, you won’t have enough for yourself.” Having a mindset based on that for so long, she has taught herself not to care for the single being. It’s hard knowing that you never know what the right thing is. One action can help someone, but not yourself and then vice versa. Referring to her motto, Hornet has decided what is best, and follows her gut. Beyond that, Hornet is quite impatient and does not care for dragonets too much, or adults that act like dragonets. She has dedicated herself to being all business. Alas, not even Hornet can be a cactus face without any quirks, Hornet is loyal beyond compare, whenever she finds something to dedicate herself to, she remains dedicated for life. Hornet is also a bit of a nerd when it comes to certain things, but do NOT call her that if you value her life. She knows everything and anything about plants and animals, and adores writing in her free time. She has to wear glasses, but is a bit embarrassed by how she looks in them, so only wears them when writing. Hornet can be oddly adorable, most prominently when reading. Sometimes, without meaning to, she will let out exclamations over the story she is reading, and always gives a faint smile when she does. Nevertheless, Hornet is mostly a serious and down to earth being. History ''Death doesn’t discriminate, between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyways. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes Hornet was born to a lowly HiveWing female, Skitter, and a hardy MudWing traveler, Mountain. Hornet lived with her mother shortly after Mountain was killed(see pre-history) and was mostly hidden by her mother. Hornet had enough HiveWing in her to pass as just a deformity, but that did not stop the glares, rumors and hate. Hornet is not resentful about her youth, actually quite the opposite. She believed all the disgust caused her to grow stronger, and develop a drive to prove them all wrong. Hornet, unlike the LeafWings, did not hate every HiveWing. We’ll, she hated most of them, but that’s beyond the point. Still, she believed with conviction that the true enemy is Queen Wasp. Whenever she saw her mother get controlled by that abomination, her hate grew deeper and more vengeance filled her heart. Even at a very young age, she knew she would not rest untill Wasp was dead. One day, when going off on her own, hoping to find more plants to study, she wandered into the Poison Forest, exhilarated by the discovery of trees, and not too good with directions, she eventually got lost. Simply by chance, as her life seems to be built off of, she met a LeafWing. The LeafWing, Yew, only just stopped himself from killing on sight, very interested in why she looked so different. Their first interaction was not so friendly, bared teeth and flexing claws, but once they established who each other was, and their goals, Hornet begged to be part of the rebellion, explaining rapidly how she could get inside information, and how she could not be mind controlled. Intrigued, Yew brought her to the council and it was agreed. Hornet would be their information source. As she grew closer to the LeafWing and their interesting ways, cold, standoffish Hornet started to fall for Yew. She didn’t want to admit it, but that LeafWing was getting under her scales. Two years and counting working with the LeafWings, and she still has not told Yew. Hornet‘s story still continues, her anger at Wasp not yet extinguished. Pre-History And if there’s a reason I’m still alive when everyone who loves me has died I’m willing to wait for it. Im willing to wait for it. Hornet‘s mother, Skitter, was a HiveWing in Cicada Hive. Born of low status, and living up to that name, she was still a brilliant Dragon. She wrote music, and wanted to produce for any famous singer in any Hive. Simple, as some might call her. But one day, Skitter left the Hive. She wanted to experience the world in all it’s purity, and ended up being caught in a storm. After blacking our, she woke up under a rocky overhang, next to a small fire. Confused, she tried to get up. When she did, she saw the strangest thing of her life. At that moment, Skitter met her true love. She had no idea what he was at first, a dragon, obviously, but one she had never imagined existed. They talked all night, and fell for each other. Skitter admired his determined attitude, his humorous and kind gaze, and Mountain loved Skitter, her polite but passionate personality. After days of meeting at the same hidden overhang, Skitter, after figuring out she was expecting an egg, convinced Mountain to go to the Hives and meet the Queen, and possibly live with her. Of course, Mountain was skeptical, but soon he agreed. Skitter brought him straight to Wasp Hive, and, for such a meek dragoness, demanded they spoke to the Queen. Well, it was less speaking and more executing. The Queen took one look at Mountain, and ordered his death. It was something new, something uncontrollable. Potentially dangerous. And what could Skitter do as the guards grabed Mountain? Skitter’s death was nearly next, but the Queen pardoned her with a dismissive wave. Such a small dragon with little ambition was none of her worry. Because of the trauma Skitter suffered through, she hid the egg she bore weeks later. Raising Hornet as her own, with a coverup story. She claimed that Hornet was her daughter, born from her and the Cicada Hive Carpenter, Arachnid. Arachnid was good friends with Skitter, and went along with the story. Skitter promised herself to raise her dragonet, and keep her child out of Wasp’s grip. No one knew about her feelings for Mountain, and Skitter was going to keep it that way. Maybe Skitter could never be free of Wasp, but her dragonet had a chance. Relationships Wait for it, wait for it, I am the one thing in life I can control, wait for it, wait for it, I am inimitable i am an original, wait for it, wait for it, I’m not falling behind or running late, wait for it, wait for it, I am not standing still I am lying in wait. Skitter(Mother)- Hornet loves her mother, which is crazy- that means Skitter is one out of the two dragons Hornet loves. Hornet appreciates her quiet encouragement and undying support, and wishes she would stand up for herself more. She believes her mother is brilliant, and knows how deeply she grieves for Mountain. Hornet would certainly give her life for Skitter. ”Hornet, please keep yourself safe. You are the only thing I have left of your father, and the only reason for me to continue living.” ''-Skitter talking to Hornet about her regular expeditions outside the Hive. Mountain(Father)- Hornet never met Mountain, but has heard stories of him from Skitter. She likes to think of him as a hero, a Gallery dragon that shows why Skitter loves him so much. From what she heard from Skitter, he could very well be a saint, but she also knows deep down that Skitter just could have been blinded by love to see his true character. Still, even though Hornet is so prickly, she really wants to believe Mountain was truly incredible, and good enough for Skitter. ''”Hornet, your father was one of a kind. Amazing. I can’t even begin to describe him...” -''Skitter talking about Mountain to Hornet Arachnid(Adopted Father)- While Hornet tries to appreciate all he has done for Skitter and her, she can’t shake a gut feeling that it was all self motivated. He acts snobby, snaps a lot and usually insults Hornet during any normal conversation. Hornet really tries to overlook it, but alas she just can’t. ''”Hornet! Stop sneaking around! We want the HiveWings to think you are NORMAL, for Clearsight‘s sake!” ''-Arachnid yelling at Hornet after he caught her trying to sneak out. Yew(Friend and Crush)- At first, Hornet thought Yew was arrogant and a show-off, and resented him for that reason. Gradually, she began to see him differently. She likes his determined posture, the way he fought for something he believed had purpose, his brilliant ideas and confident manner. Yet he could be kind, and Hornet knew she was falling for him. Yew takes the cake for one of the two dragons Hornet actually loves. ''”Yew, this plan is risky. Are you sure you want to attempt it? I’m with you if you think you can.” ''-Hornet discussing battle plans with Yew Lime(Yew’s Brother)- Hornet respects Lime, but that does not mean she has to like him. He never lets Hornet have any time alone with Yew, and still seems to not trust Hornet. Hornet disregards that and tries to act ignorant to the fact, but Lime certainly gets on her nerves. ''“Hornet, what took you so long? You said you would be here an hour ago...” ''-Lime talking to Hornet Swarm(Wasp’s scientist)- Hornet knows about Wasp’s scientist because of how much research Hornet does for the LeafWing rebellion. Hornet believes Swarm is misguided, and hates her purely because of Swarm’s love of the Queen. Hornet disregards her as no threat, thanks to Swarms nervous personality, but would not mind sinking her claws into any Wasp worshipper. ”''Swarm? Don’t worry about her, Yew. As smart as she is, she is easily intimidated. We could snarl at her and she would back down. Now, there is this general we have to worry about...” Quotes Life doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyways, we fall and we break and we make our mistakes . -“I know you want me to fit in with the HiveWings, but what if I don’t WANT to fit in with them?” -“The only way for us to be free is for Wasp to die.” -“Hey, I’m not talking to you because I LIKE you.” -“Can you please leave? I’m trying to be nice here, although your arrogant face is begging to be punched.” Other And if there’s a reason I’m still alive when so many have died, then I’m willing to- then I’m willing to-'' ''wait for it. - The song Wait For It from Hamilton is a good representative for Hornet, since she is very loosly based off of Burr. I gave her the same confusing behavior, where she doesn’t really let others know what she stands for until she truly decides. Again, it’s a loose resemblance. - Even though she does not resemble a hornet in any way, Skitter names her dragonet Hornet to give her more of a HiveWing feel, since she wanted to keep her MudWing genes a secret. - Hornet sometimes doodles pictures of what she envisions her father looks like. Gallery Hornet-by forest.jpeg|Hornet by ForestFire! 3A884814-9350-46AF-AEE7-28AF8D0319C9.jpeg|By Mistystar! WIN 20190620 18 06 58 Pro (2).jpg|Hornet snarling at a picture of Wasp by Fly! 8A259242-BB82-4D59-8BCB-10D90B0F8044.png|Headshot by Sunset Screenshot 20190630-162647.jpg|By SnowbaltheIcewimg27 Hornet5r534r2.jpg|By ModernTsunami HornetfullbodywithbackgroundbyModern.jpg|By Modern Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)